That Type Of Love
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Nicole is overseas fighting for her country, but her injuries caused her to go back home to Purgatory. Nicole returns home noticing things aren't the same from before, especially her ex-wife Waverly. How will Waverly react when she sees Nicole again?
1. Chapter 1

That Type Of Love – Nicole is overseas fighting for her country, but her injuries caused her to go back home to Purgatory. Nicole returns home noticing things aren't the same from before, especially her ex-wife Waverly. How will Waverly react when she sees Nicole again?

A/N: I do not own Wynonna Earp or any of its characters. ©

….

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Nicole pulls the trigger on her gun shooting down the Taliban man. Nicole has been in the army for over 6 years. She runs over to help her best friend Joelle.

"You okay Jo?" Nicole asked shooting down a sniper.

"Yeah, all good Haught." Joelle tells her friend. Joelle and Nicole bonded the first day they both came into the Canadian army.

Nicole continues to shoot until she feels pain in her leg. Nicole falls clutching her leg.

"Fuck!" She yells looking down at the blood that's spilling out of her leg. Joelle and Tim both run over to Nicole to help up.

"I gotcha sister." Tim said getting Nicole out of all the action.

Nicole hisses in pain. "Dammit!" She said hitting the brick wall behind her.

"It's going to be okay Nicole." Tim said wrapping up Nicole's injured leg. Nicole begins to sweat, as she hears a lot of gun shots.

"Get back out there Tim." Nicole said pushing him away gently.

Tim frowns at his bestie. "Hell no. I'm not leaving you alone." Tim said as he looks out a window.

"You have a husband and two kids at home Tim, don't risk it." Nicole said to him as she struggles to get up because of her leg.

Tim rushes over to her and helps her stand. "Come on. What about Waverly?" Tim asked her.

Nicole looks at him. "Tim, I'm might not ever see her again." Nicole states grabbing her ak-47. Nicole limps and points her gun out of the window and shoots a Taliban man down saving Joelle. One sniper notices and shoots Nicole right into her shoulder. Nicole falls.

"Fuck! God dammit!" Nicole said holding her shoulder.

Tim calls for back up. "Guys we need help in the east. We're being gunned down over here! Nicole got hit twice!" Tim yells into his walkie.

"Come Nicole. Stay with me babe." Tim said as he puts pressure onto Nicole's wound.

Nicole feels tears pricking at the edge of her eyes. "It hurts Tim." The redhead cries.

"I know babe. Just hang on." Tim said as he continues to help his best friend. Joelle comes running in.

"Nicole, you okay?" Joelle asked tying her bandana around Nicole's shoulder.

Nicole doesn't answer. They both look down at the redhead.

"Nicole?" Joelle shakes her.

Tim yells again. "Guys get your asses down here! Nicole is dying for fuck's sake!" Tim yells in anger.

"Just hold Nicole!" Joelle says as she hears the team pulling up.

…..

In the hospital (2 weeks Later)

Nicole is sitting up watching some stupid ass TV show. Nicole turns the TV off and sighs. She's been stuck in the hospital for 2 weeks and she's bored out of her mind. Her shoulder has healed luckily it was bad. She has a scar along with her other ones she's gotten over the past 6 years.

Her leg on the other hand receive a lot of damaged because of the blood loss and the bullet hit a muscle they could repair. So now Nicole must wear a leg brace for a long time. Nicole is so bored out of her mind she doesn't hear the door open.

"Hey big sis." Tim said walking in with real food.

Nicole turns over to him. "Hey little one." The redhead smiles at him.

"I brought you some real food from subway." He said holding up the bag.

"Thank the heavens." Nicole said happily.

"Boss is outside." Tim said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Nicole rolls her eyes. "Great." She said sarcastically. The General can be a total dick especially towards the gays and women. Even though Nicole is Officer Cadet, General still looks down at her because he thinks she's trash.

The door opens, and General Parker walks in with a straight face. Nicole wanted to throw her food at this idiot, but she's too damn hungry to even try.

"Officer Cadet Haught." General speaks.

"General." Nicole said with no emotion. She doesn't even care for this man. General Parker speaks up.

"I'm sorry to say we have to send you home because of your injuries Nicole." General Parker told the redhead.

Nicole knew this was coming. "Good, I'm ready to go home anyway. I'll be on my way out, is that all?" She asked him.

"Yes. It was nice having you. Have a safe trip home." General Parker gives Nicole her plane ticket and leave.

"Wow, how nice of him." Tim said.

"He's still a dick." Nicole said finishing her last bite.

"True." Tim said picking up the trash and throwing it away. Nicole stands up and packs up her stuff. Tim brought all her stuff over to the hospital. Nicole gets dressed and grabs her ticket.

"You ready?" Tim asked his best friend.

Nicole nods. "Yeah, let's go." Nicole said grabbing her duffle bag and leaving with Tim. Tim and Nicole heads into the airport to see where Nicole is going to board.

"Where's Joelle?" Nicole asked Tim. Tim sighs sadly.

"Joelle didn't want to come because she thinks it was her fault you got shot in the leg." Tim explains.

Nicole shakes her head. "It wasn't her damn fault. How many times do I have to tell her ass that?" Nicole said getting annoyed.

"I told her that, but she wouldn't listen." Tim said sending a text to Joelle. Nicole sits down for a second to rest her leg.

"This is bullshit." Nicole said taking her medication.

Tim sits down beside her. "I know, what the hell are you going to do?" Tim asked the redhead.

Nicole shrugs her shoulder's. "I don't know. I might go back to being a police officer, or some shit." Nicole said.

Tim sighs. "And Waverly?" Tim looks at her with his sad green eyes.

Nicole thinks, but speaks. "I don't know about Waves. She told me she needed space, then next thing I know fucking divorce papers." Nicole said angrily. She still doesn't know why Waverly divorced her.

"Damn. Sorry Nicole." Tim rubs her back.

"Yeah, I am too." Nicole shakes her head.

"Now boarding flight 1417 to Calgary, Alberta, Canada." The announcer said through the intercom.

"Well, that's me." Nicole said standing up grabbing her bag.

Tim hugs her. "I love you sis." Tim said has he cries quietly.

Nicole stills hears him. "I love you too little one." Nicole said trying not to cry. They break apart with a sad smile. Nicole turns to walk away, but she hears someone yelling.

"Nicole!" Joelle yells running towards her. Nicole drops her bag and catches her when Joelle jumps into her arms. Joelle hugs the redhead, but not too hard.

"I love you Jo." Nicole said not wanting to let the Irish girl go.

"I love you too." Joelle said eventually breaking apart from Nicole.

"See you later Haught stuff." Tim winks at her with a laugh.

Nicole chuckles. "God, you're too much Tim." Nicole said picking up her bag, but not before hugging her friends one last time. Nicole waves and heads to her plane. Nicole walks up to the ticket gate handing the guy her ticket.

"Enjoy your flight solider." He salutes to Nicole.

"Thanks." She salutes right back at him. Nicole goes to find her seat luckily the other two seats are filled with other people. Nicole has an aisle seat. Nicole puts her bag up, and takes a seat. Of course, when you're on a plane they go over safety rules and procedures. Nicole already knows what to do, after all of that they finally take off in the sky heading back to Canada.

….

Almost 14 hours later

Nicole finally gets off the plane heading outside of the airport. Nicole smiles a little when she sees Calgary. She calls for a cab to take her back to Purgatory. Nicole hops into the back and chills the whole ride. The driver pulls up to the small town.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." The driver said looking at the small town.

"Yeah. Thanks man." Nicole hands him the money, grabbing her bag as she gets out of the cab.

"Have a good one." The driver said.

"Same to you." Nicole said shutting the door. The driver drives off leaving Nicole right in front of her place. Nicole walks into the lobby heading towards the elevator. Nicole presses the 5th floor button heading up to her place. Nicole steps off the elevator heading down the hallway, she stops into front of her place. She unlocks the door heading inside.

"Damn." She said putting her bag on the bed. She looks at the pictures of her and Waverly and the gang. She must admit she missed them a lot. Nicole sets the picture down, and sits down on her bed. She's back home now, and she doesn't know what to do. Nicole grabs her coat and head down to Shorty's for a drink.

…

At Shorty's

Shorty is serving his customers for happy hour. Nicole walks in and everyone stops to look at her. Shorty turns towards the door and sees the redhead.

"Nicole?" Shorty asked with wide eyes. He'd never thought he would see Nicole again.

Nicole smiles. "Hey Shorty." She greets him kindly. Shorty runs from behind the counter and hugs the redhead.

"It's been a long time." He said breaking the hug. Shorty wipes his tears.

"Yeah, 6 years. How are you?" Nicole asked taking a seat at the bar.

"Amazing." Shorty said pouring her a drink. Nicole nods.

"That's good." She said drinking her whiskey. "God, you have the best stuff." Nicole said.

"Always." Shorty said with a smile. The phone rings and Shorty goes over to answer it. Nicole continues drink her drink. The doors open revealing Doc, Dolls, Waverly, Champ, & Wynonna.

"Nicole?" Doc asked with wide eyes. Everyone does. Nicole turns to look at them.

"Hey Doc." She greets getting up to hug him.

"Hi." Doc hugs her with a smile. They break their hug.

It's silent with everyone else.

"So...you're back?" Champ asked the redhead. Nicole looks at him with a glare.

"Yeah, but not for you." Nicole said bitterly.

"Oh shit." Doc said walking over to Shorty to avoid a fight. Dolls speaks.

"How was it?" Dolls asked trying to stir up a conversation.

"It was fine, until I got shot twice. In the shoulder, and the leg." Nicole said to Dolls.

Dolls know at the redhead. "I understand. Trust me." Dolls puts a hand on her shoulder pulling her in for a hug. "Nice to have you home." Dolls said breaking the hug.

"Thanks." Nicole said looking at Waverly and Wynonna. Dolls know that's his que. He walks right over to the bar along with Shorty and Doc. Dolls knows there's going to be a fight and yelling. All three men put make a bet putting their money on Nicole.

"Hey Waves, Wynonna." Nicole stands there with her hands inside her coat pockets.

"Hey Nicole." Wynonna greets her, but Waverly just stands there looking at her ex-wife not saying shit.

Nicole looks down at Waverly's finger and sees that's she's married. "Nice, you settled for less." Nicole said looking right at Champ. Champ scoffs at her.

Waverly speaks. "Nicole, you can't…" Waverly tries to speak, but Nicole stops her.

"I don't give a shit. I don't want an explanation on why you married this son of a bitch!" Nicole yells making Waverly and Wynonna jump. Champ speaks up.

"You're mad because she divorced you from something better." Champ said wrapping his around Waverly.

Nicole is about to hit Champ where it hurts. "Yeah, but you never made her squirt and I don't have dick." Nicole said.

"God damn she got him." Doc chuckles. Champ gets angry and swings at Nicole, but Nicole catches his fist and flipping Champ over her shoulder slamming him onto the floor.

"Shit!" Doc says with widen eyes as she looks down at the boy on the floor. Nicole turns to look at Waverly with an angry look. She shakes her head walking out of the bar.

"She got him good." Wynonna said trying not to laugh at Champ who's struggling to get up.

"Nonna!" Waverly shrieks at her older sister.

"Look, baby girl. I'm not taking sides, but you do owe her an explanation. I'm just saying." Wynonna said kissing Waverly's forehead before walking over to the guys. Waverly sighs and goes after Nicole.

…..

Outside

Nicole is outside drinking out of her flask. Waverly storms over to her taking the flask away from her.

"Are you crazy?" The younger Earp asked angrily. Nicole raises her brows.

"Am I crazy? No, I'm not, because the love of my life divorced me for an unknown reason. So, hell no!" Nicole yells taking back her flask.

Waverly looks down in guilt. "You can't just come back and think you're going to ruin my marriage." Waverly states.

"I don't give a shit about your marriage Waves. I knew one day I'm was going to get Champ even when we were together he was always jealous. You broke me, and all I did was love you. I only have one question." Nicole said trying to keep herself at bay with this question.

"What is it?" Waverly looks at the redhead.

"Why?" Nicole voice breaks. She couldn't help it. The woman she loves is right here in front of her.

Waverly sees the pain in Nicole's eyes. "I…." Waverly can't even give her an explanation.

"That's what I thought." Nicole growls at her ex. Waverly is scared of Nicole right now, she's never seen Nicole like this.

"Don't fucking growl at me. You have to understand where I'm coming from." Waverly said.

"Then tell me. There's got to be a reason Waves." Nicole said taking Waverly's hands into hers.

Waverly looks down at their hand, but pulls away. "I can't." Waverly said.

Nicole shakes her head. "Yeah, of course you can't." Nicole scoffs walking away from the younger Earp. Waverly sighs walking back into the bar. Nicole takes her fist and punches a brick wall making her knuckles bleed.

"Fuck. What did I do wrong?" Nicole asked herself as she cries silently.

….

End of this chapter. I hope you guys will love this story. Lol Doc is a mess. More to come next chapter. Team Wayhaught. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saving Bethany

Nicole walks inside the hospital so she can get her body checked out. To be honest the redhead has been having problems ever since she's been back home. Nicole needs to make sure there's no sever damaged done to her body. Nicole is reading a magazine, but she hears someone call her.

"Hey Nicole." Bethany greets the redhead.

Nicole looks up at her. "Hey, Beth. How are you?" Nicole asked closing the magazine.

"I'm good. I heard you just got back." The blonde said.

"Yeah, I came back yesterday. Long flight." Nicole simply says.

"I can imagine. Okay, let's get you checked out. Yeah?" Bethany said.

"Cool." Nicole stands up following Bethany into room 115. Nicole hops onto the bed, but winces.

Bethany hears it. "How much pain are you in?" Bethany asked from her computer.

"A lot. Everything hurts." Nicole said trying to ignore the pain she's feeling.

Bethany notices the redheads pain. "I'm sorry you're going through this. Look, take off your shirt, and let me see." Bethany said.

Nicole nods. "Fuck." She said as she moves her body. Bethany looks at the redhead with sad eyes.

Bethany's eyes widen at Nicole's body. The redhead has scars everywhere.

"Nicole, some of these are untreated. How come you never got treated?" The blonde asked putting on some gloves.

"My General was a total dick. He couldn't stand me because I was gay. I had to treat myself." Nicole explains.

Bethany scoffs. "What a dick." Bethany checks out more of Nicole scars. Nicole has a lot of damage done to her body. Bethany sees 8 bullet marks, 6 knife marks, and just a couple of scars from glass. Nicole is a survivor.

"Yeah, I agree." Nicole chuckles, but groans. Bethany types in Nicole's condition into the computer.

"Okay, I've noticed you got shot in the shoulder. Anywhere else?" The blonde asked looking at the redhead.

"Yeah, I got shot in the leg." Nicole said.

Bethany nods. "Nicole, I'm going to give you some pain killers and some cream. You will need to apply this to your body everyday. Take it easy Nicole." Bethany said typing in the prescription for Nicole.

"I will thanks Beth." Nicole puts her shirt back on and hops down off the bed.

"You're welcome, and don't even think about drinking with these pain killers." Bethany said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Nicole salutes at her before walking out. Bethany chuckles and walks out of the room as well.

After waiting Nicole gets her supplies and thanks Bethany once again. Nicole heads out to her car so she can go home. Now that she's back home she doesn't know what to do.

…..

With Waverly

Waverly is out in the fields practicing with Wynonna. The older Earp looks at her sister.

"What's going through your mind baby girl?" Wynonna asked.

Waverly sighs. "It's Nicole. We had an argument yesterday. I feel bad." The little Earp said sadly.

"Waves. You need to explain to her what happened. She still doesn't know about what Black Badge was going to do. Does she?" Wynonna asked.

"No, and that's what I'm afraid of. How do I know if I tell her, they won't kill me or anyone I care about?" Waverly asked shooting a target.

"That's one of the hardest questions you've ever asked." Wynonna said putting down her peacemaker.

Waverly takes the gun protection earmuffs off her head. "That's my point." Waverly said.

"Look, baby girl. You and Nicole love each other. You must be honest with her. She didn't go overseas for nothing." Wynonna reminds her.

"I know, but still." Waverly said helping Wynonna pack up.

"She'll understand. Trust me I did." Wynonna kisses her sisters head and load the weapons into Waverly's jeep.

Waverly puts the last bag into her jeep and shuts the trunk. She hops into the driver's side heading back home.

"I think you should talk to her. Let her know what's going through your mind." Wynonna said as she texts Dolls from her phone.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Waverly said as she pulls into their driveway. Wynonna notices another car on their land.

"Do you recognize that car baby girl?" Wynonna asked grabbing her peacemaker and her Kimber 1911, just in case it's not a revenant.

"You need me to come with you?" Waverly asked.

"No, you stay here." Wynonna gets out of the jeep and heads towards the house. Waverly grabs a gun just in case. Wynonna walks into her house holding up both guns. She peeks into the kitchen nothing there. She hears a noise coming from upstairs she heads up the steps quietly, she walks into Waverly's room, and there's no one there. A hand reaches out and touches Wynonna's shoulder. Wynonna turns around so quick pointing her guns at the person.

"Woah!" The figure said holding up his hands.

"Champ! What the fuck?!" Wynonna yells putting her guns away.

Champ puts his hands down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Where's Waverly?" Champ asked Wynonna.

Wynonna glares at him. "Outside." Wynonna said walking out of Waverly's room. Wynonna walks downstairs and opens the front door. She waves for Waverly to come in. the younger Earp gets out of her jeep, and runs towards the door.

"Is everything okay?" Waverly asked.

"Yes, but your husband was about to die." Wynonna said going into the kitchen.

Waverly shakes her head, because Wynonna would shoot just about anything when she gets scared. Waverly walks up to her room and puts her bags down on the floor. Waverly goes into her closet and pulls down an old shoe box. She opens it pulling out pictures of her and Nicole. Waverly goes over and shuts her door locking it. She goes back over to the pictures. Waverly sits down on her bed looking at a picture where Nicole was kissing her belly. Even though it was a happy moment, it was also a sad one because all of stress she was going through with Willa fucking Bobo. Waverly remembers the day she told Nicole about her miscarriage. Waverly remembers it like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _Waverly gets out of her jeep and heads into her house. Luckily Wynonna is out with Dolls doing Black Badge stuff. Waverly walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table._

" _Shit." Waverly whispers to herself putting her face into her hands. Nicole comes downstairs with her uniform on. She sees her wife at the table._

" _Waves? Are you okay?" Nicole asked walking into the kitchen. Waverly doesn't say anything. She just starts to cry silently. Nicole knows her wife, and she knows when she's upset._

" _Baby, talk to me. What's going on?" Nicole asked moving Waverly's hands away from her beautiful face._

" _Thebabyisgone." Waverly said all at once. Nicole didn't understand._

" _Repeat that babe." Nicole said trying to understand._

 _Waverly's tears fall onto the table. "The baby is gone." Waverly said more clearly. Nicole eyes widen at what Waverly just said._

" _I'm so sorry Waverly. Did I cause this?" Nicole asked her wife. Waverly turns to Nicole._

 _Waverly takes Nicole's face into her hands. "No, you didn't baby. I swear, I was under too much stress with Willa and Bobo." Waverly said as she continues to cry._

 _Nicole scoots closer to her wife and says, "Look at me Waves." Nicole said placing a hand on her wife's shoulder._

 _Waverly looks at her wife. "Is it my fault?" Waverly asked._

 _Nicole cries a little. "No, baby these things happen when women are too stressed out. You've been worried about a lot of things. Demons, Willa, helping Wynonna break the curse, helping Dolls out, & being a wife. Let alone you were going to be even more stressed out when your belly starts to show Waves. 9 months is a long time to be carrying kid inside that beautiful body of yours. Any woman can get stressed out Waves, even if it was me carrying. We've got a lot going on baby, and no I don't blame you for this." Nicole kisses her wife's forehead._

" _Nicole, I feel like I failed you." Waverly said sadly._

 _Nicole sighs. "You didn't, Waves we can always try again, but this time we're going to do it when everything is out of the way. I want to be here with you when you go through this process. We're always working trying to protect this town, we got to take care of ourselves sometimes." Nicole said standing up._

 _Waverly stands up too. "I love you Nicole." Waverly wraps her arms around her wife's neck._

 _Nicole gives her a small smile. "I love you too Waverly. Always." Nicole puts her forehead against Waverly's and they sway in the kitchen with no music, just pure silence._

 _End of flashback._

Waverly sighs as she tries not to cry about that moment. That was a sad moment, but she and Nicole promised they would try it again, but Black Badge got into the way of that. Waverly finds her sonogram from when she first found out she was pregnant. She and Nicole were so happy. Wynonna was happy about being an aunt. Of course, Dolls, & Doc were fighting about being the Uncle's. It was hilarious. Waverly packs up the pictures and hides them, so Champ won't find them. Waverly heads back downstairs to see Wynonna cooking.

"You cook?" Waverly asked her sister with a raised brow.

Wynonna turns to look at her sister. "Ha-ha baby girl. Dolls taught me a few things." Wynonna said.

Waverly chuckles. "Hmm, did his dick also teach you a few things as well?" Waverly chuckles sitting down at the table.

"Shut up Waves. Dolls & I only kissed." Wynonna said.

"Wynonna, you need to choose. Dolls, or Doc. Where did Champ go?" Waverly asked looking for him.

"I don't know. You're going to tell him about the pictures you have?" Wynonna asked looking at her baby sister.

"He doesn't need to know shit Wynonna. I don't won't a fight to happen. You remember the last time Champ & Nicole got into a fight." Waverly said.

Wynonna starts to laugh. "I remember it just fine." Wynonna shakes her head at the memory.

Waverly laughs. "It was funny when Nicole threw champ into that pig pin." Waverly said.

Wynonna starts to laugh harder. "Oh man, I still have that picture. He was covered in shit on top of shit." Wynonna said sprinkling some basil on her chicken.

"Fuck, I miss her Wynonna." Waverly said honestly.

"Then go to her. Explain to her what Black Badge did to you Waverly. I've never been in a huge fight like that. Dolls went all lizard man on them when he found out. What they did wasn't right Waves. You know that." Wynonna said seriously. Wynonna just want her sister to be happy. That's all she wants.

"I know. I should call her." Waverly said taking out her phone as she stands up from the table.

"Go. Now." Wynonna said shooing her out of the kitchen.

…..

With Nicole

Nicole hears her phone ring for her living room. She goes over and picks it up. It's Waverly. The redhead answers.

"What's up Waves?" Nicole asked going over to her kitchen to fix her something to eat.

"I wanted to call you. We need to talk." Waverly said from the living room. Wynonna winks at her and heads up the steps.

Nicole stops what she's doing. "Talk about what?" The redhead questions.

Waverly pauses for a second. "Talk about why I asked for a divorce Nicole. I'm sorry about doing that." Waverly said.

Nicole sighs. "Come over my house tomorrow after your shift. No Champ or I'll break his face." Nicole said going over to look out the window. Something catches her eye. It's Bethany walking home, and two men are behind her.

"Okay, I promise. Goodnight Nicole." Waverly said with a small smile.

"Night Waves." Nicole hangs up and slips on her shoes, grabs her gun, and heads outside. Bethany has her headphones in while she's walking home. Nicole runs out of her apartment building following them. Nicole recognizes the two men. Mark & Rick. Those two don't know when to quit. Mark & Rick both grab Bethany and cover her mouth.

"Let me go!" Bethany tries to scream as they drag her in an alley.

"Oh hell no." Nicole said angrily running to the alley. Mark & Rick push Bethany against the fence.

"Where's our money Bethany?!" Rick yells in anger. Rick & Mark are drug dealers.

"What are you talking about? I don't do drugs, I'm a fucking doctor you idiots!" Bethany said pushing Rick & Mark away from her.

Rick punches her in the face hard, cutting her face. "You bitch! I know you have our money!" Rick said kicking her in the stomach. Rick continues to kick Bethany until he gets tired. Rick punches Bethany some more until her face is battered.

Mark grabs her purse and takes out some money. Bethany speaks.

"Fuck you!" Bethany said kicking Rick in balls while she's on the ground in pain.

Mark goes to punch Bethany, but Nicole grabs him punches him in the face. Mark falls to the ground. Rick gets up and takes out a knife to kill Nicole with.

Rick swings, but Nicole blocks it, and knees Rick in the stomach making him fall over in pain. Nicole grabs him by the shirt and flips him into a dumpster. Mark gets up and tries to hit Nicole, but she headbutts him breaking his nose. Nicole elbows him in the face, busting his lip open. She flips Mark into the dumpster as well. Nicole picks up the money, and goes over to Bethany.

"You okay Beth?" Nicole said helping her up. Bethany winces in pain.

"Yeah." Bethany grunts holding her stomach. Nicole grabs her purse, putting the money back in. She helps Bethany to her place, Nicole opens the door and takes Bethany to the couch. Nicole goes into her bathroom and pulls out a first aid kit.

Nicole treats Bethany wrapping medical tape around her stomach, Nicole gives Bethany some of her pain medicine, and tells her to lay down.

"Thanks Nicole." Bethany said weakly. Bethany is sore, she's so not going to work in the morning.

"Sure thing. Let me know if you need anything Beth." Nicole said putting a blanket over her. Bethany nods and falls asleep. Nicole goes into her room and gets into her bed. She looks over at her nightstand, and picks up a picture of her and Waverly. Nicole smiles sadly at the picture because Waverly was pregnant in this picture, even though she wasn't showing yet, but still it made Nicole happy. Nicole put the picture back, and goes to sleep.

…..

End of this chapter. Waverly and Nicole will talk next chapter. Waverly gets held hostage by a revenant next chapter. Champ has his suspicions about Nicole. Bethany's boyfriend shows up Next chapter causing problems for her. Till next time.


End file.
